Solemn Aura
by gothrockfairy
Summary: The sequel to "Cries of the Father", and the next chapter in the Timmy Cosma series. Timmy feels he is suffocating from his life on Earth, and learns he posses an ability. "Is it time?" Wanda nodded her head, and the four of them vanished.


Hello everyone, this is the next part in the Timmy Cosma series, and the sequel to Cries of the Father. Thanks so much for the positive feedback to continuing with more of this series, you guys rock!

_"RUN EVERYONE RUN!"_

_ "TAKE TO THE SHELTERS…"_

_ "MOM DAD!" _

_ "TAKE POOF AND RUN TIMMY, FLEE TO EARTH WE LOVE YOU!"_

_ "NO, PLEASE YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"_

A shrill scream shot through the middle night morning. Everything around him, seemed in still silence. No one around, he was safe in his bed. Timmy tried to catch his breath, but the horror of what he had seen was visually present in his mind. He collapsed back onto his pillow, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Timmy awoke just as the sun began to rise, the view was clear from his window. He sat quietly on his bed as he watched it rise. A poof sounded into the room. He then felt two loving arms wrap around him.

"Good morning Timmy." Chirped Wanda.

"Morning." Timmy muttered very dry. The moisture on his lips had vanished, the color in his skin looked like it had been bleached. Wanda turned Timmy to face her.

"What happened to you?" She asked putting a hand to his forehead, "You look like you had seen death or far worse."

Timmy shook his head, "Nah, not death just I didn't sleep very well."

"Why is that?" She asked, Timmy hopped off his bed and went to his closet to put on his usual pink get up. He had nothing to say back. A thought occurred in her head. "Nightmares again? You've always had nightmares, back when you were ten you always woke with an ear piercing scream."

Timmy shut his eyes tight, he thought, "_I did scream, didn't you hear." _Timmy cleared his throat, "No I didn't." He lied.

Wanda nodded, but she didn't buy that he had no nightmares, not if he looked like the way he did. She was no fool, especially when it came to her kids. "I see, well it's late you better get along to school. Want me to zap you there?"

"No, and I could use the walk, I know I've already missed the bus and "Mom and Dad" never want to drive me, so I'll walk." Timmy said adjusting his backpack straps on his bag.

"Oh, okay. Well have a good day I love you." She turned to the door, and the door had already slammed shut.

Timmy began to his rather long walk to school, Timmy enjoyed his walks, and it always gave him time to think about such things. Like even school, it felt pointless to him. What would be the point, if he goes home with Cosmo and Wanda? It will be the fairy academy for him. And even socializing with his friends, they wouldn't understand, they never really understood him to begin with. The only people who understood him, was his fairies, yet he felt like he had been pushing them away even more. Especially when the nightmares came about. Timmy winced at the thought of all the screams, and agonizing cries he heard in the dream. Cries of fairies he knew, and the tortured voices of his Mom and Dad. The school days seemed to drag on forever, and the daily torture that came along with it. The constant F's, the constant bullying, being ignored by his crush every hour of every day of every year. He felt like he was dying inside, school was killing him, his "parents" were killing him, and life on earth was killing him. The life he once thought to have made him happy was killing him, slowly and painfully. At 12 years old he felt his innocence slowly departing from him, realizing all the lies he had been fed.

Lunchtime at Dimmsdale Middle School was Timmy's favorite part of the day.

But for the first time he felt numb, and didn't feel the need to gorge on the rather gross cafeteria food.

"Hey Timmy, you gonna eat that?" Asked Chester. Timmy shook his head. "Sweet!" Chester dove right in on eating Timmy's food.

"At least chew with your mouth close, doesn't that bother you too Timmy."

Timmy shook his head again, his face seemed emotionless.

"You can at least be social dude." Chester said, in between bites.

Timmy didn't say a word back. Chester and AJ exchanged looks at each other.

"Geesh Timmy, you're such a freak. Come on Chester." AJ and Chester moved away from Timmy laughing and taunting him. _"You never knew he'd grow up to be a freak. But then again he wears pink!"_

Timmy clutched his fists, and clawed the table with his nails. He felt a stirring of betrayal and anger. He stormed off to the men's restroom. Luckily no one was there. Timmy kicked every stall door open and shattered all the mirrors. He felt good once he released the anger and pain; he rested his hands on the bathroom counter. He looked up, and the most peculiar thing happened. His eyes were surrounded by pink auras. Timmy blinked over and over again, and the auras were still there. Timmy slid down against the wall, and held his knees to his chest rocking back and forth. _"Home, home, let me be home." _Timmy whispered putting his head in his knees. When Timmy lifted his head up, he was no longer in the shattered bathroom, but back in his room on the hardwood floor. "How? How is this possible?"

"Fairies have that ability if they want to be somewhere so badly, they'll just magically go to that place. It's an amazing ability." Timmy turned his head to see Wanda just floating there calmly as she often did. She flew over closer to Timmy, and gasped. "Oh, my you got your auras!" She said smiling.

Timmy looked at her confused, "Why is there pink surrounding my blue eye color? Will it go away?"

Wanda laughed and rolled her eyes, "Auras are the colors fairies have when they feel a moment of any negative feelings, so that they look into their eyes they know to calm down immediately. Cosmo has envy green, and I have baby pink. You have a pink aura; you must have got it from my side of the family. We were hoping you'd get your aura soon." Wanda explained helping Timmy get to his feet.

"How come I got mine today?"

"It varies from fairy to fairy, whenever that negative emotion is at it's strongest it appears." Wanda paused, she noticed Timmy's hands were a bit bloody." What happened?"

Timmy tried looking around for an excuse but couldn't find one, he started to cry. "I just need to get away Mom, somewhere, isn't there somewhere we can all go? That's not on this planet. Please, I'm dying here please!" Timmy wailed into Wanda's shoulders.

Cosmo emerged from the fishbowl with Poof, "Is it time?" Cosmo asked very quietly.

Wanda nodded, and together the two lifted their wands, and the four of them vanished.


End file.
